Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of access terminals adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple access terminals share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
A subscriber identity module (SIM) is an integrated circuit, or in some cases, an application that runs on a universal integrated circuit card (UICC), used on a mobile device such as a mobile phone or a computer to store the international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) and the related key used to identify and authenticate subscribers on mobile devices. A dual SIM mobile phone is one which holds two SIM cards (or runs two SIM applications), and allows the use of two services or subscriptions on a single mobile device. Mobile devices having dual SIM capability allow both SIMS to be active simultaneously and allow calls to be received on either number at any given time. Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS) is a technology that operates both SIMS simultaneously but shares only one transceiver between them.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the technology not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.